One Piece Wiki talk:Guidebook/Image Guidelines
Missed anything Its not greatly detailed, so if anyone feels the need to alter it, you can do so, so long as we have an agreement at the end of the day. One-Winged Hawk 14:02, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image Wars Anyone got any ideas on guidelines for image wars... Talking about the many changes of images for some of the pages recently. Esp. the strawHats, who images (Nami's in particular) are always changing. One-Winged Hawk 11:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :The images in the infoboxes should show at least the two following things: :#A clear view of the character's face :#A full body image of the character if there is available :Changing the images is best applicable if the new image is better quality or gives a clearer view of the character. The constant changing of Straw Hat images and others however appears to derive from the differences in costume and pose mostly. This seems abit hectic so to prevent an edit war, here's my views. :#A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image :#An image of a full body pose is preferable unless the image uploaded is less in quality than the older face only image it's replacing :#The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. An example of a distorting image would be Crocodile striking with his back and coat covering his body. :#The clothes the character in the image have to be at least the ones that they are most commonly seen in. A good example would be Luffy's red vest and blue pants. :#For characters that constantly change clothes like Nami and Robin, just a good image of them is acceptable. However, the image should at least show their features. :That's all I can think as of now.Mugiwara Franky 12:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty good guidelines. I have no cribs with them. The image problem is getting a little carried away. I need to look at past images we have had too, to see if they can go in image galleries. I added this page orginally to try to resolve image conflicts, however its hidden page in regards to solving the problem. I think, when we revert images in future, we're going to have to point to this page to try and resolve the problems. One-Winged Hawk 13:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) update This is looking much better now I updated and included a much more clearer advice section. One-Winged Hawk 18:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Trying my best here to cope with the events of yesturday, trying to make it CLEAR what can and can't be used. Okay, anyone got anything else to use? I'm going to do a "Quality Image" section as well so thats already sorted. I can write things as we come across them though. One-Winged Hawk 06:15, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay all in all, including last night, I've spent a total of approx 3 hours or so rewriting this page. Its about ready, although the last section I'm adding today I have run out of time for so I'll add it later. This should be fine now. One-Winged Hawk 07:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Panoramic image Are panoramic images acceptable or not? Combine 2 or more frames to create a ‘’revealing’’ picture. For example I upload a few days ago this image media: Zoro377.jpg ( 3 frames combined ) instead of that one media: Zoro12.jpg. I know this is not exactly the definition of panoramic. Is this acceptable or is against the ‘’ Screenshots of a single frame from the anime’’ rule?--Tipota 13:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Its the same image, panoramic or not. Its allowed. I must admit, I never thought this would crop up. :-O One-Winged Hawk 16:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Guideline? As One Piece is marketed at teenagers some images may appear of nude characters, note however that there to date have been no true pornagraphic images in the series itself. Since the manga target audience also prevents Oda from publishing such images of his characters within the pages of Shonen Jump Magazine, no adult images exist within the manga pages. Therefore images like hentai and porn exist only in terms of fanart which is covered by our "no fanart" rule regardless. Furthermore, uploading such images, and notably going so far to insist they remain on the page (i.e. by reverting them) could be considered a form of Vandalism and covered by our Vandalism Rules. In the case of constant reverting an image however, it may even be considered an instant ban after one warning as this could be regarded as an extreme break of our rules and guidelines. For now there is to date no true age limit on images as any image that appears related to One Piece offically within the manga or anime is considered suitable for uploading. However, this rule does not cover anything more then images and text related matters fall under a different guideline. This guideline also does give any editor the right to upload every mature image that should appear in the future. Something we really hadn't considered and I've just thought on... Is this suitable for adding to our page or should it be left out? One-Winged Hawk 07:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It isn't needed really. Oda will never draw nudity since it isn't allowed. So any image uploaded from the manga or anime would be suitable for any age group. Drunk Samurai 08:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Nudity and sexually suggestive images are allowed in Jump unless mangaka and editors leave nipples and crotches covered or censored for the weekly release. ToLOVE-Ru is the most recent example for that. Oda just simply won't show such a nude character to his audience. Nami and Hancock obviously were nude several times, even in an offensive way - but there weren't any uncensored images in the tankoubon releases. So anything that shows off uncensored images are photoshopped nude filter images or fanarts. :I'm positive about that you may state that in One-Winged Hawk's way because we all know how narrow-minded fans can be. Trolls and vandals won't read that rule anyway but I still think it's better to point that out. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I was talking about full on nudity. Like seinen would have. So it makes this pointless to have since this is a shounen. How was Nami or Hanock nude in an offensive way? Drunk Samurai 17:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :The show that hit me was "Ultimate Muscle", a manga that orginally started out for kids. It had a logn break I believe, the mangaka then returned but moved it to a more mature format since his audience was older. We cannot avoid the fact there has been slow increase over the years in more mature issues. At the begining, there was nothing close to Nami striping. So I thought, "Well we could have this in place since we don't know what the future will hold". Don't forget the movie also with the big boobed Nami and Robin here. One-Winged Hawk 18:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes but none of it is even bad. It isn't needed at all. Even if Oda put nudity in One Piece it wouldn't be needed. Since it would be censored anyway. Also Oda had nothing to do with that movie. Drunk Samurai 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the movie, the fact that movie exists also brought me to question if we should or shouldn't have this, regardless of the fact Oda made it or not. Its part of the One Piece series whether we want it to be or not. One-Winged Hawk 18:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes but there was no nudity or anything bad in it so it would be pointless to use that as a guideline. Drunk Samurai 19:38, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Again, its for future sake. But if theres a dispute here, I'll hold out until it happens in adding it. :-) One-Winged Hawk 14:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Animations Got another update to the guidelines possibly in regards to animations. We let them on our pages, however I note with more then 2 per page we're getting lag. So I want to add either: *The number of animations should never out number the number of still images on the page Or *A limit of 3 images may be posted per page that are animated. Something along one of those two, what are everyone's opinions, its kinda time to adress this issue. In the case of Blackbeard's page at one point someone tried to add a whhole bunch of them. That seriously effected the page. Ace's Mera mera no mi also had this same problem. Its in our rules that only a single event may be displayed, however nothing more. One-Winged Hawk 14:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Animated Images are helpful however their size in some cases can cost some lag time. It's no different than text and still images. :However, the use of animated images should not be abused. The thing with Blackbeard and Ace's Devil Fruits was that their pages were so overloaded with animated images that their occupying text suffered. The number of animated images used should just be enough to fit the page. :As for animated vs. still, animated is good in some places as they can help inform. An animated pic of a technique would be a good example as techniques like Soru are hard to show in still images. In other situations however, they maybe a bit unnecessary. An example would be animated scene of Kuma talking to Moria. The idea behind the scene can be easily shown with a shot of Kuma and Moria together. The extra animation would probably carry load unless something worth showing is shown.Mugiwara Franky 14:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Silly long images Either find an animation of these images or gallery-fy them, theres another on Durval's page of before and after. I'm actaully finding their annoying to work with, I just had to split Wapol's headless image so I could add an image to the trivia section, as it over hung 3 sections of the page. This is getting a little crazy and I think that perhaps I may have to add another section to the guidelines on this. Anime episode pages with their 4 split images are about the only ones that are easy to wor with, this is not. One-Winged Hawk 11:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Also, they break the "one frame" rule of non-animated scenes so either we drop that guideline or these go. One-Winged Hawk 11:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC)